The Death Of Admiral Sven Daggersteel
Costs Of War At noon heavy rain broke out of the Admiral's office. He had awoken, dressed in his new attire, and was ready for work. Heavy rain bore down on the building and sloshed off the windows, accompanied by thunder and lighting. During this time, there was a rebellion from Samuel to cease Garland's ruling, so Sven had to meet up with his father (and fast, at that) to protect him from any particularly frightening death threats. After a long argument took place with the rebellion and Garland's troops, Garland had launched his vessel, The Black Mercenary. Sven had taken the helm and did his job steering the ship to good positions out of sight of the oncoming Spanish fleet. As Lord Mallace was speaking to garland about politics, Princess Carly Of Ireland came aboard the vessel. While Carly still knew she was getting married to Jeremiah, Sven had informed her that Jeremiah did not find her as particularly striking, and didn't take as much interest in her as she did him. In a fit of rage, Carly told the admiral that she only wanted to marry Garland to make herself "look better" and to be "more popular" amongst EITC and fellow brits. Sven became more upset for Jeremiah and insulted the prince by saying "Carly is that the only way you look good, then?" Carly became furious and screamed at Sven. Sven was ordered not to speak to her but he had spoken and stated (in her presence), "Father, you allow her aboard your vessel?". With no reply, Sven was booted from the guild, along with his sister, Stormwalker. Where is Sven? The last known position of Sven was in the water, where Jeremiah Garland told him to go. When the ship docked there, there was no sign of Sven anywhere. Shortly after the Black Mercenary docked, the admiral used sea turtles strapped to his feet and landed on the base of Isla Perdida, an ARMS base for the special forces. Surprisingly, he met Eric there. Eric had Sven's head at gun-point. The admiral asked politely for Eric to shoot him, but Eric dropped the weapon and fiercely asked,"When happened, Sven? I thought you were along with Jeremiah on his vessel." Sven did not answer; he just wrote on a piece of paper what happened. The admiral could not speak at all. A day had passed, but still the patrolling Navy vessels did not spot Sven to return him home. As Sven finished his breakfast with Eric, he put all the badges he earned on his uniform, and walked slowly outside. Eric went outside staring at Sven, wondering why he was staring at the ocean so long: his curiosity got the best of him, and he soon had to find out. The admiral, had prepared a repeater pistol loaded with a Venom Shot on the left pocket of his coat. Eric ran to Sven and yelled,"Sven, now do you understand what I've been trying to tell you this whole time? Your father was power-hungry and didn't think a single bit about your future."Life has twists and turns, Eric. We do our time, we lose control, we forget our place, and we end up in a God-forsaken island in the middle of nowhere." Seconds later, Sven pointed the gun to his head, and yelled,"This is Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel of the first division! And Fleet admiral of the EITC! Hoorah!" It was over. Eric hid his tears when Sven fell to the ground. He tipped his hat and saluted, and made a distress at the bay of Isla Perdida. Rescue When the British Royal Navy arrived, there was no sign of Eric or Sven. Teams are now under way on Isla Perdida to find Sven's body so as it could be buried, and to attempt to find and rescue Sven. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO